


The Alpha Within: 'Little' Anything

by ChrisVD



Series: The Alpha Within [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek finally do the no-pants dance! It turns out that they weren't alone. Oops. Derek tells Stiles of an upcoming event, and Stiles prepares for their dinner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Within: 'Little' Anything

**Author's Note:**

> So the smut isn't as long as I wanted it to be. (First time writing smut.) It's also not a long chapter. Oops. If you haven't yet read the previous works of this series, you wont understand this one. This work is un-beta'd, so all mistakes were made by myself. Thank you to all of those who left kudos or comments. I try to update daily, and the comments/kudos make it worth it. I write chapters, and post them the next day. I hope you all enjoy.

Derek and I sat on the couch, and Isaac took a seat in the recliner. Isaac looks the same as he did when he left town. He’s still wearing scarfs, and he has a nice jaw line. “I should probably start off explaining why I skipped town,” he starts. “After Allison died, I couldn’t escape the ghosts. The ghost of my father, my brother, my mother, and Allison all followed me. The guilt was suffocating me. Every time I looked at anyone in the pack, I felt this overwhelming pain in my chest. I had to get out. I had to leave, and let you guys mourn in peace.” It was eerily silent in the room. The weight of what was just said settling in our heads. “I went to Oregon. I got a job, and settled down. That was, until I sensed a familiar presence. At the time I could only tell it was pack. I had no clue who it was. I tracked it, and found Jackson. He claimed to be ‘Just passing through.’ After he left Portland, I ran into a group of hunters. They were after him, but were just fine with attacking me. I ran as fast as I could. I figured here would be safest for me. With you guys, Scott, and Chris, we’re unbeatable.” He grinned. If only he knew. I grabbed Derek’s hand and squeezed. It got his attention. I cupped my hand around my mouth and whispered in his ear. Isaac would hear it, but I appreciated the illusion of privacy. “Should we tell him about the others?” Derek looked like he was deep in thought. “What others,” Isaac asked. “And when did you two become a thing?” I smirked. Of course he’s the one with questions.

After getting Isaac caught up, we sent him to Scott. Scott could get Chris and Braeden to search the hunter networks, and identify the group that tried to kill Isaac. After that was out of our hands, I got up and pulled Derek out of the chair. “Come on, I want to talk. Maybe snuggle a little.” I made my biggest grin. Derek chuckled and said, “You’re too cute.” I’m offended. “I am most certainly not cute! I am a man. I am handsome, sexy, even. How dare you call me cute?” He just smiled. “You are the sexiest man alive, Stiles, and nothing will change that.” I think I’m blushing. I grab his hand and lead him upstairs.

Once in my room, we both toe off our shoes and socks. We lie down and get under the covers. Our legs are tangled together, and I’m facing him. He’s holding both of my hands in his and his forehead rests on mine. It’s silent like that for a while. “Stiles, I can hear you thinking. What did you want to talk about?” “I want to talk about us,” I say quietly. For a moment his face shows concern, but then it returns to the calm that I’ve come to enjoy. “It’s nothing bad,” I start, “I was just curious as to your side of the story. You said you had a crush on me, but didn’t tell me when you realized it.” He looks focused for a moment, and then he lets out a long sigh. “Well, I guess it started back when Jackson was the Kanima. For a while I kept having these protective instincts when it came to your life, but I assumed it was because you were pack. When he paralyzed you, and you fell next to me, that’s when I knew it was more than pack. I felt so helpless, and I couldn’t do anything to protect you. I knew then that I had a crush on you. I thought little of it, because there was no way I was going to act upon it. Then you went and held my paralyzed body above water for three hours. That’s when I knew it was so much more. That’s when I knew you were my mate.” I’m shocked by the sudden confession. I’m his mate. I knew I had strong feelings for him, but this is serious. Mate is a life-long title. Am I read for it? “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you. It’s too soon, I shouldn’t have-,” he started, and he went to get up and leave. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into me, and kissed him. It wasn’t sexual, but it was full of passion and pure love. “I love you, Derek Hale.” I guess I’m ready for it. “I love you, too!” We stayed like that for a little while longer. It was nice. I felt the safest I’ve ever felt. After a while Derek broke the silence. “What’s your side of the story?” I smiled. “Well, when I first saw you I was like ‘Oh my god. It’s Derek Hale.’ My second thought was ‘Oh my god. Derek Hale got hot.’ When I got to know you better, I didn’t like you so much. I guess it was because you treated me like you had better people to spend time with. I first noticed my crush on you when I used you to manipulate Danny into hacking for me. From then on it got stronger and stronger. It probably would’ve lasted till I graduated from college, if it weren’t for that sudden pulse of confidence I had the other day.” “Thank god for that,” he says with a small smile. We stay like that for about an hour more. I eventually fall asleep in Derek’s arms.

When I wake up, we’re spooning. The clock on my bedside table reads 3:52 pm. “Derek,” I say quietly. “Hmm,” he says all sleepily and it’s the cutest noise I’ve ever heard. “Are you awake? People are probably downstairs waiting for us to wake up,” I say. “I’m still asleep. They can damn well wait.” That’s when I feel it. There’s a sudden pressure against my left butt cheek. I think I’m blushing. “Some parts of you are very much awake,” I say with a smirk. “Unless you plan on doing something about it, I recommend you go back to sleep,” he replies. Is that a dare? I think it is. It’s only proper that I take the challenge. “Hmm,” I attempt to sound like I’m contemplating it, as I grind my butt against his erection. He makes a small moan, and I’m full on smiling now. I turn over and push him on to his back. I move to where I’m straddling him. We start kissing, and it’s full of sexual tension. As we’re making out, I grind down on to his dick. We’re moaning in to each other’s mouths, and the noises Derek makes are downright scandalous. I love it. We separate so we can each take our shirts off. As soon as they’re off, I start my attack on Derek’s chest. At first I’m just kissing, nibbling, and licking his chest, but then I move on to his nipples. I flick my tongue over one nipple, and Derek moans and arches his back. After spending time on each of his nipples, I move lower. I spend too much time worshipping his abs. They’re almost glistening when I’m done with them. I follow his happy trail with my tongue, and reach the waistband of his pants. I unbutton his pants, and undo the zipper. With his help, I’m able to pull the pants off. I quickly get up and shuck my pants as well. I look down to his bulge and notice a wet spot from where his cock is leaking precum. I don’t waste any time with his underwear, and they land near the pants on the floor near the window. I quickly take his dick into my hand. It feels natural in my hand. It’s really soft, but hard. It’s also really warm. I start stroking him, as I look up at his face. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open in an ‘O’ shape. That’s when I take the head into my mouth and start moving my tongue around it. Derek moans again which makes my dick twitch. I take more and more into my mouth until my nose touches the patch of black hair at the base of his cock. After a couple minutes of sucking I make a decision that will probably change my life forever. “Derek, I want-,” he puts a finger to my mouth to silence me. “Stiles, I want you to fuck me.” Oh my god. I just wanted to pleasure him to the best of my abilities. “Are you sure,” I ask. He opens his eyes and stares into my soul. “Stiles, I need you to put your cock in my ass and fuck me until you cum inside me.” I almost lost it right then. Luckily I have more control, thanks to years of practice.

I move until I’m able to reach the lube in my night stand. I open the bottle, and apply it generously on my dick. I squeeze some onto my fingers and gently push one into Derek. His moans drive me crazy. I slowly add a second one. Derek grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. “Stiles, I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right now I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” It’s sick and twisted, but my dick twitches at the threat. I pull out my fingers and line up. I get the head in and plan to slowly push in, but Derek grabs my waist and forces me to bottom out. We both moan. It’s so warm, and he feels so good. I start thrusting as hard as I can. I hit that bundle of nerves, and Derek growls. I adjust myself to hit the prostate every time. It works and within seconds, Derek comes everywhere. His hole clenches around my dick and I lose control. I come inside him, and pull out. I lie down next to him, ready to ride out my after bliss. “We need to clean up,” He says. I’m about to protest, but he picks me up, grabs our clothes, and carries me to the bathroom.

After taking a soothing shower together, we get dressed and head downstairs. Hanging out in my front room are Scott, Kira, Lydia, Danny, Jackson, Liam, Malia, my Dad, and Isaac. All of the werewolves look extremely uncomfortable, and are supporting blushed cheeks. I join the blush party. I look up to Derek, who has acquired a look of realization. “I think they heard us,” I whisper to Derek. My dad looks at me and asks, “Can you please explain to me why everyone looks so uncomfortable?” I chuckle. “They overheard Derek and I talking, and it was filled with confessions of true love,” I lie. My dad is allowed to know about the supernatural, but I’ll spend a night with a kanima before letting him hear about my sex life. “At least we know who the girl in the relationship is,” Jackson pipes up. Derek looks as though he’s going to kill him again. “Hey,” I say as I place a hand on his chest to ground him, “He’s just being a dick. Don’t listen to him.” My dad gets up and grabs his keys. “I’m going to work. I’ll see you later, kid.” With a hug, he’s out the door and in his car.

“Derek,” Isaac snaps, “if you’d stop getting distracted by Stiles’ tight little ass, we’d like help with this hunter problem.” My jaw drops. Isaac just put Derek on blast. “First of all, we did help. We sent you to Scott and Chris,” Derek starts with his usual scowl on his face, “And for your information Stiles does not have a ‘little’ anything.” My cheeks heat up again. My jaw is cramping from being open for so long. I can’t bring myself to close it. Soon every jaw in the room drops. Most of them make a disgusted face, except for Jackson who makes a confused face. He soon returns to normal and starts whispering sweet nothings in Lydia’s ear. She blushes and giggles. Good for them. I walk over to where my dad sat, and look at Isaac and Scott. “So what’s the problem?” Scott explains that Chris was able to identify the hunters, but they’re hiding out in Beacon Hills, and nobody can find them. “So why did you feel the need to interrupt- I mean- to bother Derek, and I,” I ask. Scott and Isaac blush. “We- uh- I figured that since Derek has the best nose and can go full wolf, he’d be the best to track the hunters down,” Scott says. I sigh, and Derek takes a seat on the armrest of the chair I’m sitting at. “Can it wait until tomorrow? Derek and I have reservations at the ‘Vraiment cher Soupe Maison’, and tickets for the Maze Runner premier,” I plea with a sigh. “So you two are really a thing?” Jackson asks. Another sigh escapes me. “Yes, Jackson, we’re really a thing. I’m Derek’s mate. We’re also deeply in love, so all y’all best stay off my man.” Kira, Lydia, and Malia giggle. Lydia whispers in Jackson’s ear. All of the werewolves hear it, and smirk. I look over to Danny and he shrugs, obviously over supernatural hearing. Derek is smirking. “Derek, what the hell is going on,” I ask assertively. “Are you trying to intimidate me,” he asks as he chuckles, “I’m the werewolf. You don’t scare me.” I groan. “Isaac, tell me what everyone is smiling about.” He looks guilty. “Just tell him, Derek,” Isaac says. Derek contemplates it for a moment. “I’m taking you to open mic night tomorrow, and you’re going to sing a song,” Derek says with a huff. “Why would I do that,” I ask. He looks offended. “Tomorrow’s my birthday,” Derek says. Everyone in the room looks shocked. They obviously didn’t know either. “Fine, I’ll sing for you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go buy you a present. I’ll be back in an hour to get ready for dinner,” I say as I get up and walk to the door. I grab my keys. “Scott, you and Lyds are coming with me. I need help,” I say as I walk out the door. As I climb into my jeep, Lydia and Scott walk out the door. Lydia has her purse in hand, and they both climb into the jeep as well.

“Where are we going,” Lydia asks as she types away at her phone. We’re a couple blocks away from my house, so the werewolves probably won’t hear us. “We’re going to the clothes store on Park Street, and then we need to go to the bank,” I say as I turn on to Maple Road. I pull on to Park Street, and park in front of the store. Lydia purchases 3 dresses, and I purchase 7 different Henley’s for Derek and a new leather jacket for when his gets inevitably torn up by a creature of the night. We drive to the bank a few blocks down. We get out of the car and walk inside.

“Why are we here,” Scott asks as we enter the bank. “You definitely have enough money for another gift,” Lydia says. We are given access to my safety deposit box. I put the key in the lock. “There’s something in here that once meant a lot to me. I had no use for it, so I figure Derek will be able to use it.” Once I pull the gift out, Scott gasps, and Lydia looks confused. “Stiles you- you can’t give that to Derek,” Scott starts, “you made that for your mom.” I look at Scott and sigh, “I made it for her, but I never had the chance to give it to her. I put so much of my heart and soul in to it. I couldn’t give it to the intended loved one, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me giving to the love of my life.” I look down at the small wooden chest I made in when I was young. It was intended for my mom’s jewelry, but I’m sure Derek will find use for it. Hopefully he’ll appreciate the work I put into it. It’s the thought that counts, right?

"Time to go get ready for dinner," I say as we leave the bank. This will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah okay so I think I might wrap up the series soon. No matter what there will at least be 3 more works. Writing fanfiction is a lot more work than people make it seem, and I try to update daily. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


End file.
